Não consigo viver sem você
by darkenedroom
Summary: O que acontece quando o amor é tão forte que não consegue superar a perda?
1. Chapter 1

**Categoria: Pós-finale, POV**

**Resumo: O que acontece quando o amor é tão forte que não consegue superar a perda?**

_Kate's pov_

**Capítulo 1: Uma visita inesperada**

Ele está perfeitamente bem. Fico admirada com isso, com essa capacidade que as crianças têm de se adaptarem facilmente a qualquer tipo de situação. Quando o deixei com sua avó materna para retornar à ilha, tive medo que ele fosse sofrer demais e não agüentasse de saudades. Pensei que revê-lo fosse confundir a sua cabecinha e ele corresse diretamente para os meus braços. Ele veio sim, em minha direção, me abraçando de um jeito apertado e desajeitado, porém, ele logo se acostumou a me chamar de tia. Claro que no início foi difícil e não digo somente para ele, mas para mim também. Às vezes, me pegava chamando-o de filho e ele por sua vez, me chamando de mamãe, mas quando isso acontecia, percebíamos rapidamente o equívoco e nos autocorrigíamos.

Quando Aaron viu Claire pela primeira vez, ele ficou acanhado em um canto, olhando-a fixamente, encabulado. Durante as semanas em que passamos na ilha, a sra Littleton tratou de preparar Aaron para as novidades, explicando para ele de um jeito que ele pudesse entender, que eu não era a mãe dele, mas apenas estava cuidando dele porque a mãe real estava doente, porém em breve, retornaria junto comigo para conhecê-lo. O garoto a encheu de perguntas, chorou muito, me queria de volta. Mas os dias correram e aos poucos, a avó foi ganhando a confiança do neto, de modo que agora eles pareciam ser os melhores amigos do mundo.

Claire não foi até ele de imediato. Ela estava temerosa de que o filho não fosse aceitá-la, no entanto, fiquei uma semana trabalhando nisso com ela, tentando recuperar-lhe sua autoestima, contando-lhe tudo o que ela precisava saber sobre Aaron, seus gostos, suas manias, a sua personalidade...Claire aproveitou esse tempo para se readaptar à vida real. Ela se sentia um lixo, uma estranha neste mundo, depois de anos vivendo naquela ilha como uma selvagem. Arrumamos o seu cabelo, compramos novas roupas, ela teve que recuperar muitos hábitos e modos de antes. Claire me olhava como um bichinho assustado.

_-Kate, eu não vou conseguir. Eu nem me lembro direito quem eu era._

_-Tente se esforçar, Claire. É claro que você se lembra. Você apenas bloqueou esse tipo de recordação para não sofrer e enlouquecer naquele lugar inóspito, mas agora você já pode se permitir lembrar._

Claire chorava em meus ombros, desesperada. O trauma que sofreu na ilha foi muito brutal. O reencontro dela com a mãe foi emocionante. Apesar de todos os problemas de divergências do passado, mãe e filha se abraçaram em lágrimas, talvez era isso o que Claire precisava, do apoio de sua mãe para se sentir mais segura.

Ao vê-las tão ligadas, senti um aperto no coração. Eu jamais tive e jamais terei esse tipo de afeto por Diane, minha mãe.

Claire olhou para Aaron e se aproximou devagar do menino. Ele lhe deu um abraço e um beijo, mas apenas porque sua avó lhe recomendara fazer isso; ele costumava ficar tímido com quem não conhecia. Foi assim também com Jack. Somente depois de algumas horas, Aaron vai se soltando de modo que no final da noite, ele já considera o outrora estranho como o seu melhor amigo. E se a pessoa lhe dá atenção, perguntando-lhe sobre os seus bonecos e naves, ou mesmo contando-lhe estórias infantis, aí que ele se torna um verdadeiro grude. Foi o que aconteceu com ele e Jack e está acontecendo agora com ele e Claire.

Confesso que sinto ciúmes. Aaron me fez ver que era possível me tornar mãe e mais, uma boa mãe. Ele continua a me amar incondicionalmente, mas sinto que está se afastando aos poucos. De certa forma, eu acabei contribuindo para isso, não estando tão presente no dia a dia dele, para que ele se desapegasse de mim e então, se aproximasse mais da sua mãe. Seguimos recomendações da terapeuta de Claire. Segundo ela, isso iria ajudar no tratamento de Claire, em sua ressocialização e também ajudaria Aaron, fazendo com que ele criasse um vínculo afetivo mais forte e definitivo com sua mãe. E parece que está funcionando. Claire está bem melhor, voltou a ser aquela garota doce que eu conheci, embora bem mais adulta e corajosa. Aaron já não me chama mais de mamãe e nem me procura tarde da noite aos prantos depois de ter pesadelos. É a ela quem ele primeiro recorre. É assim que tem que ser. Mas dói.

_-Kate, Kate?_

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo chamado de Claire.

_-Ah, desculpe-me, estava distraída. O que foi?_

Ela me olhou de um jeito sério.

_-Tem visita lá na sala._

_-Quem é? Não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje, é importante?_

_-Creio que é muito importante._

Meu coração disparou. Minha mente maluca e desesperada, ansiando por notícias de Jack, estava a mil. Saí correndo do quarto e disparei escada abaixo. Será que poderia ser verdade? E se fosse Jack lá a me esperar? Um quase sorriso se formava em meu rosto, quando avistei a figura de um homem de costas. Ao me aproximar, minha testa franziu.

_-Desmond? O que, o que faz aqui? Como..._

_-Olá Kate. Posso?_

_-Sim, claro, sente-se._

_-Eu cheguei há pouco tempo, fui imediatamente procurar Penny e meu filho. Somente hoje deu para vir aqui falar com você._

Podia dizer que o seu tom de voz era sereno. Desmond me olhava de uma maneira um tanto enigmática, de modo que eu não sabia se ele me trazia boas ou más notícias.

_-O que aconteceu? E Jack?_

_-Sabe como eu voltei para a ilha? Widmore me levou até lá desacordado. Eu estava internado em um minuto e no outro, estava de volta àquela maldita ilha. Ele me usou como cobaia em um experimento com eletromagnetismo. Pensei que fosse morrer, mas o que aconteceu foi algo mágico. Eu vi tudo. Não devemos ter medo._

_-Desculpe-me, mas não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer..._

_-É possível, Kate, eu vi._

_-O que você viu? Desmond, que raios você está me dizendo?_

_-Um lugar onde podemos ficar todos juntos, encontrar quem amamos e vivermos felizes para sempre. Eu disse a __**ele**__ antes de descer pela corda e destampar o buraco, mas __**ele**__ não acreditou na hora. Creio que agora ele deve acreditar._

_-Ele quem, Jack? Você disse "agora", por que, onde ele está? Ele está vivo? Diga-me!_

Eu estava sentada diante dele com os olhos suplicantes, minhas mãos tremiam e suavam.

_-Está nesse lugar em que te falei._

_-Onde? Onde é esse lugar?_

_-Isso eu ainda não sei, não chegou a hora de eu saber._

Desmond me irritava com aquela conversa totalmente sem pé nem cabeça.

_-Você está brincando comigo? O que, por que veio até aqui me dizer essas coisas?_

_-Porque é verdade, Kate, porque assim vai ser mais fácil você aceitar. Não sei lhe explicar em detalhes porque eu estava meio desacordado quando aconteceu, Hurley com certeza poderá contar tudo de fato. O que sei é que ele me salvou. Jack me deu a chance de voltar para a minha Penny e meu Charlie._

_-Aceitar? Quer dizer que..._

Não consegui terminar a frase. Minha voz falhou, um bolo se formou em minha garganta e lágrimas começaram a cair em meu rosto sem parar. Esperei dias e mais dias por notícias, eu sabia que ele iria morrer, li isso em seus olhos quando nos despedimos no penhasco. Por mais que eu não queira aceitar, sei que aquele ferimento fora profundo, Jack estava sangrando e não resistiria por muito tempo. Mas o coração de quem ama não enxerga nada, não entende explicações racionais e sempre, sempre guarda esperanças dentro de si. Desmond proferiu algumas palavras de consolo, mas não sei dizer quais foram porque não ouvi mais nada. Tudo ficou negro, sem cor, sem som, sem vida. O que sei é que corri de volta ao meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Nunca mais queria sair dali. Não tive forças nem de chegar até a cama. Encostei-me junto à porta e lá fiquei, caída ao chão, estática, em estado de choque. Minha primeira hora sem ele. Esperei tanto, quis tanto saber sobre o que aconteceu exatamente com ele, mas desejava, naquele momento, nunca ter ouvido tal notícia. Quero morrer. Meu pranto me sufoca, o nariz entope e eu prendo ainda mais a respiração, desejando ir embora desse mundo neste instante. Antes eu tinha uma vaga esperança de que ele voltasse. As chances eram remotas, quase nulas, mas eu me agarrava a essa ilusão para conseguir levantar todas as manhãs.

Por não saber de nada, se ele estava vivo ou morto, pelo menos eu tinha o poder da dúvida e me alimentava disso. Agora não quero mais acordar, não existe amanhã, não existe mais vida. Não sem Jack.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A última noite**

_-Kate? Kate? Por favor, responda! Está me ouvindo? Kate!_

Ouço a voz de Claire do outro lado, pedindo para que eu respondesse, mas como, de que jeito? Nenhum som consegue escapar de minha boca, estou paralisada. Não ligo, não me importo, não quero me mexer.

_-Hei...Kate? Lembra-se do que te disse? Por favor, acredite, é possível, você vai reencontrá-lo um dia._

_-O que você está falando para ela?_

_-Eu sei, Claire, acredite em mim, não sou louco. Um dia, todos nós nos veremos em outra vida, estou certo disso._

_-É, mas parece que ela não está. Kate!_

Batidas na porta, pedidos, sermões...Chegou um momento em que eu não escuto mais nada, nem distingo as vozes que se alternam do lado de fora do quarto. Um grande silêncio se fez presente e depois de um longo período de tempo, outra pessoa intenta em me convencer a sair.

_-Hei, sardenta? Kate!_

Eles deviam estar muito desesperados mesmo para chamar Sawyer. Desde quando ele iria me convencer? Ele nunca conseguiu isso durante todos os meses que passamos na ilha, olha que ele argumentou e ressaltou muitos pontos a serem considerados, como quando tentou me convencer a ficar na ilha com ele no acampamento do Locke porque não haveria nada me esperando fora da ilha além de cadeia. Com coisa que fosse possível eu estar em um lugar em que Jack não estava! Preferi arriscar tudo, mesmo com todas as circunstancias desfavoráveis, correndo o risco de ser presa, ou mesmo de Jack nem querer saber de mim, ainda assim, era melhor tentar a sorte com ele do que deixá-lo escapar. A verdade é que o meu coração já estava nas mãos dele, por isso toda essa insanidade e teimosia minha em querer ir embora daquele lugar. Eu queria estar onde Jack estava, não importando se era certo ou errado.

_-Entendo o que você está sentindo, passei por tudo isso quando a minha Jules partiu. E se me lembro bem, quando eu estava destruído, você foi até mim tentar me ajudar. Aqui estou tentando fazer o mesmo por você. Agora pare com isso, sardenta, abra essa porta e vamos conversar!_

Eu escuto, mas não ouço. Não quero ouvir, nada do que dizem vai me tirar de minha tristeza, de meu luto. Então, um pensamento ocupa a minha mente: o rosto de Jack. O seu olhar, derradeiro, a me implorar para que colocasse Claire no avião. Eu sei que tinha que fazer isso, era o meu propósito, voltei para a ilha por essa causa. Mas o meu coração está esmagado, em pedaços. Um arrependimento absurdo se alastra em meu interior. Não deveria tê-lo deixado. Por que não insisti? Jack era muito teimoso, mas eu deveria tê-lo convencido a permitir que a ilha se afundasse. Ok, eu sei que ele era responsável demais, mas por que não o impedi e cumprir aquelas loucuras todas que o Jacob lhe impôs?

Durante todo o nosso regresso à ilha, eu fiz questão de mantê-lo afastado de mim. Estava com ódio, queria puni-lo por ter me feito sofrer, por ter deixado a mim e Aaron, por não ter honrado o compromisso de se casar comigo. Estávamos noivos, éramos felizes, mas então, ele tinha que trazer à tona o seu sentimento de culpa e pior, tinha que me acordar do meu sonho perfeito de ser uma mulher perfeita com uma família perfeita.

Burra, estou me corroendo neste instante! Custava demonstrar-lhe o meu amor? Quem sabe se ele tivesse provas de que eu ainda o amava, não teria se metido até o pescoço nessa confusão toda de ser o protetor da ilha? Ele iria ter uma razão para ir embora. Claro, idiota que eu sou! Somente agora entendo o porquê daquelas palavras dele, de que ele arruinou tudo. Deveria ter roubado um minuto de sua atenção e lhe dito que nós não éramos irreversíveis, nós podíamos passar uma borracha em tudo e recomeçar do zero, uma vida juntos. Deveria ter deixado Jack tomar conhecimento de que ainda tinha todas as chances de se reconciliar comigo. Mas não, o meu orgulho estúpido me cegou e acabei como sempre, não dizendo nada!

Lágrimas escorrem da minha face, uma após outra, meus olhos estão inchados, minha cabeça dói, mas não consigo conter o meu pranto. Meu choro é sentido, começo a soluçar, quero gritar, quero arrancar do peito toda a minha dor.

_-Kate? Sardenta? Por favor, me deixe entrar!_

Finalmente junto força o suficiente para dizer:

_-Vai embora, por favor, me deixe! Todos vocês, me deixem em paz..._

Torno a deitar a cabeça no chão, minhas unhas arranham o assoalho, meu cabelo gruda em parte do rosto, emaranhado às lágrimas que não cessam jamais.

Horas se passam, sei que é noite novamente por conta da escuridão que ocupa o cômodo. As vozes se calaram desde a minha súplica, então, finalmente consigo me levantar. A cabeça está zonza, apoio o meu corpo com as mãos na parede, sinto-me fraca porque nada comi e nada bebi no decorrer do dia.

Giro lentamente a maçaneta, saio do quarto sem fazer barulho. Vou até o quarto de Aaron. Ele dorme feito um anjo, observo seu rostinho com bochechas rosadas e seu cabelo louro. Sento-me na ponta da cama e passo a mão cuidadosamente sobre uma mecha e repouso um beijo leve em sua testa. Ele se mexe um pouco, mas seu sono é tão pesado que ele não chega a acordar.

_-Eu te amo, meu pequeno._

Digo baixinho, coloco a mão na boca para sufocar mais uma onda de choro que está por vir. Fico parada contemplando-o por mais um instante e depois me levanto, sem olhar para trás.

Posso avistar do corredor que Claire está dormindo no sofá da sala, Sawyer em uma poltrona corre a sono alto, com um livro repousando sobre o peito. Desço as escadas e pego a minha bolsa, abrindo a porta principal sem ser notada.

Sinto-me sufocada, quero sair por aí sem rumo certo, quero correr, quero fugir. Paro diante do carro para respirar, sinto tontura, mas a minha ânsia em escapar é tão grande que nem me importo com isso. Coloco a chave no contato e saio em disparada.

Não presto atenção em nada ao redor, estou entorpecida. Depois de um tempo, como uma sonâmbula, paro o carro e desço. Então me dou conta de onde estou: no apartamento de Jack. Ele me deu as chaves no tempo em que estávamos namorando, quando ainda não morava conosco. Mantenho-as no meu molho de chaves, mesmo depois que nos separamos, nunca me lembrei (talvez de propósito) de retirá-las dali.

Coloco a chave na fechadura e destranco a porta. Hesito antes de entrar, por um instante, tenho ímpeto de ir embora, no entanto, aquele local me atraía como um imã, era o meu norte, a minha Meca, o meu solo sagrado para onde eu me dirigia em momentos de desespero.

Está escuro. Acendo a luz da cozinha e observo o recinto. Tudo estava ajeitado, em seu devido lugar. Não havia bagunça espalhada, dentro do armário residiam guardadas as xícaras que tomamos café antes de retornarmos à ilha. Um lampejo de memória me traz o seu sorriso daquela manhã. Jack estava todo carinhoso e eu estava gélida, procurando não demonstrar qualquer emoção porque estava devastada por ter deixado Aaron.

Dirijo-me à sala. Começo a rir ao avistar o dia em que resolvi assistir ao jogo na TV do Red Sox junto com ele. E mais uma vez, o time perdeu. Não entendo como alguém possa torcer tanto por um time que sempre perde, talvez Jack sentisse compaixão pelos perdedores, por ele mesmo se sentir um perdedor.

Reluto em continuar a minha peregrinação, porque falta visitar o cômodo principal: o quarto dele. Fico parada diante da porta, o choro antecipa-se e nem me espera entrar para que as lágrimas se libertassem.

Respirando com dificuldade, dou um passo à frente. Passo os olhos por todos os cantos, até que lá estava ela. Foi nessa cama que nos amamos pela última vez. Foi aqui que senti sua boca aveludada subindo pelas minhas pernas, detendo-se em alguns pontos, sua língua deslizava pela parte interna de minhas coxas, até alcançar a barriga e mais adiante, encontrar os meus seios. Ele os lambia com voracidade, colocando cada monte quase que inteiramente em sua boca, chupando até que os deixava completamente duros.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, eu aproveitava para agarrar o seu cabelo, puxando-o ainda para mais perto de mim. Como eu adorava descer minha mão pelo seu dorso, pressionando com as pontas dos dedos cada pedacinho de sua pele, apertando os músculos de seus braços fortes, mordiscando levemente o seu pescoço e claro, me dedicando a olhar cada detalhe das suas tatuagens, as mesmas que eu lhe disse anos atrás que não se ajustavam ao jeito dele.

Neste quarto, senti suas mãos percorrerem todo o meu contorno, adentrando sorrateiramente minha calcinha, sentindo o meu sexo molhado, quente e inchado. As mesmas mãos que mais tarde, quando já estando despida, apalparam-me os seios e escorregaram pelo meu ventre e entraram no meio de minhas pernas, massageando a região cuidadosamente para depois iniciarem um movimento em torno do meu clitóris. Então, eu me arqueava toda ao sentir o seu toque, seu longo dedo encaixado dentro de mim.

Sob esses lençóis, nos esfregamos, minhas coxas nuas roçaram nas dele e mesmo não querendo mostrar-me apaixonada, eu o olhava fixamente com meus olhos verdes que inevitavelmente brilhavam, tomados de desejo em tê-lo. E assim que eu o encarava, não conseguia evitar de procurar a boca dele. Eu atacava seus lábios e literalmente queria devorá-lo, um misto de sentimentos me invadia. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha raiva dele, por ele ter me procurado para que eu voltasse para aquela ilha e não para que eu voltasse para ele, sentia um tesão incontrolável, meu corpo ansiava pelo dele, queimando de vontade, louca para saciar a falta que sentia, as saudades que ele me provocava. Saudades do gosto de seu beijo, da sua pele, do seu cheiro, da sua presença.

Foi debaixo da luz que emanava da lua e irradiava pelo quarto, pelas frestas da janela, que meus seios firmes foram apertados contra o corpo suado de Jack sob o meu e uma volúpia cega que nos deixava alheios a tudo nos atingia, quando nossos corpos se tornaram um só. Com movimentos vigorosos, gemidos que se intercalavam com sussurros, nossa excitação crescia cada vez mais e eu ardia como se estivesse com febre. Meu corpo tremia e eu sentia uma necessidade de abraçá-lo, pressionando aquele corpo viril entre minhas pernas, aspirando pelo seu calor, sua intensidade, seu cheiro.

Deitada neste mesmo colchão, Jack me preencheu e pela última vez, me senti completa, entregue, viva, quando a euforia e o gozo tomaram conta de nós.

Agora está muito frio. Encolho-me, abraço meus joelhos e apenas sinto a brisa fria da madrugada a atravessar o meu corpo. Agora, Jack não costuma mais me cobrir, como ele fazia antes de acordar para ir ao trabalho e se deparava comigo toda miúda de frio no cantinho da cama. Ou mesmo, quando após uma noite de amor em que dormíamos nus, ele me envolvia em seus braços, emanando calor só pelo contato de seu corpo junto ao meu.

Ele não está mais aqui. E não é temporariamente, como eu procurava pensar no tempo em que estávamos separados. Desta vez, é por toda a vida.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ele está aqui**

_-Alguma novidade?_

_-Não, nada. Estou muito preocupada._

_-Sinto muito, Claire, por ter sido portador de tão tristes notícias. Mas, você sabe, não tem como ser agradável ao dizer que alguém como Jack se foi. Eu realmente sinto muito._

_-Está certo, Desmond. Nem eu mesma acredito ainda. Nem tive a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com meu irmão, somente convivemos antes, quando desconhecíamos esse fato. _

_-Por favor, mantenha-me informado. A qualquer hora, me ligue, ok?_

_-Tudo bem. Tchau._

_Claire desligou o telefone. Na manhã seguinte à escapada de Kate, levou um susto quando subiu as escadas e se deparou com a porta do quarto de Kate aberta. Procurou-a por todos os cantos da casa e nada. Uma coisa a tranqüilizava, Kate não tinha esvaziado o guardaroupa, ou seja, não tinha ido embora, talvez tivesse saído para esfriar a cabeça um pouco. O problema é que ela não tinha se alimentado e estava transtornada. Além do que, ela sequer tinha avisado que iria sair. Acrescente-se a constatação de que ela desaparecera há dias e não tinha mandado notícias. Isso deixava a loirinha apreensiva. _

_Sawyer ainda estava por lá para ajudar, mas tanto ele como ela não conheciam direito os hábitos de Kate fora da ilha. Quais seriam os lugares freqüentados por ela? A quem recorria em momentos de desespero como esse?_

_Claire lembrou-se de Cassidy. Kate havia comentado vagamente sobre ela certa vez, quando contou que precisou de suas dicas para aprender a cuidar de um bebê. Sawyer não se sentiu nada confortável com a ideia de precisar de ajuda da ex. Ele tinha prontamente se encontrado com ela, pouco depois de ter voltado ao mundo real. Porém, as coisas não eram nada amistosas entre eles. Sawyer procurava ter o mínimo contato com Cassidy, o relacionamento deles se resumia apenas a Clementine. Ele conheceu a menina, mas eles não eram próximos, ainda eram praticamente estranhos tentando criar um pouco de intimidade por conta da relação de parentesco._

_Embora contrariado, Sawyer concordou com Claire, talvez Cassidy fosse de alguma utilidade, eles tinham que se concentrar em Kate, não era hora de deixar que questões particulares interferissem._

_-Bem, não sei se posso ajudar, nossas conversas eram bastante focadas nas crianças, em Aaron e Clementine ou então, em você._

_O olhar de Cassidy parecia querer ferir Sawyer, tamanho rancor que aquela mulher carregava dentro de si._

_-Sinto-me lisonjeado ao ser o centro das conversas das damas._

_-Não se orgulhe, meu caro, não éramos nada elogiosas com a sua pessoa. Eu, pelo menos._

_Claire, que acompanhava Sawyer, já estava começando a ficar irritada com aquela troca de farpas entre os ex-amantes._

_-Mas você não tem uma ideia vaga de onde ela possa estar?_

_Cassidy hesitou por um momento. Depois, disse:_

_-Talvez estamos pensando de maneira errada. Não é melhor levarmos em consideração o foco principal de tudo isso, que certamente não é a Kate, é o Jack?_

_-Como assim, o doc?_

_-Algum lugar importante para o casal, sei lá._

_-E como é que eu vou saber disso?_

_Sawyer se mostrava estressado. _

_-Já procuraram no apartamento dele?_

_Como eles não tinham pensando nisso? A questão era saber onde ficava. Claire teve a ideia de obter a informação entrando em contato com o hospital onde Jack trabalhava. Com o endereço a mão, eles se dirigiram ao local._

Eu abri os olhos. Não me lembro quando peguei no sono. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo estou aqui. Apenas sei que tem horas que o quarto está mais claro e em outras, está mais escuro, mas nem me dou ao trabalho de olhar as horas, não interessa.

Só sei que estou sonolenta. Quando minhas pálpebras estão prestes a se fecharem novamente, eu sinto um arrepio. No segundo seguinte, sinto uma respiração próxima a minha nuca. Sei que é ele, não preciso nem tentar adivinhar.

_-Jack?_

_-Kate._

Ao ouvir sua voz rouca, uma lágrima teima em cair. Não quero me virar, com medo de ser somente minha imaginação. Ele passa suas mãos macias em meus cabelos, aperto os olhos ainda de costas para ele.

_-Jack, esteja onde estiver, não vá embora, não me deixe, por favor!_

Eu falava baixinho, minha voz quase não saía devido a minha fraqueza.

_-Eu estou aqui, Kate. Estou com você._

_-Não, não está, eu sei que não está. Você se foi, preferiu morrer naquela ilha maldita a ir embora comigo._

Disse-lhe com raiva. As palavras saíram naturalmente. Estava guardando tudo dentro de mim e não agüentava mais aquela dor me atormentando, me corroendo.

_-Você desistiu, Jack. Desistiu de nós, considerou o seu destino mais importante que o nosso amor._

Um silêncio preencheu o momento. Totalmente temerosa de tê-lo espantado com minhas declarações ressentidas, resolvi virar-me para encarar a verdade e tal foi a minha surpresa, ele realmente está aqui.

_-Jack? Você...como? É você mesmo, não posso acreditar!_

Uma corrente de lágrimas despenca dos meus olhos e escorrem pelo meu rosto. Jack, o meu Jack, me olha com aquele seu jeito peculiar, com olhar direto, atencioso, com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados que não param de se mexer, saltitando de um canto ao outro, querendo me mapear por completo.

Ele me deposita um beijo, tocando meus lábios com delicadeza. E como é bom sentir o seu toque, o seu hálito quente, a sua língua a passear por dentro de minha boca, o seu gosto! Isso era algo que eu fazia questão de rememorar todos os dias, como era a sensação de beijar Jack Shephard! O medo de esquecer como era o seu beijo me assombrava. Forçava todos os meus sentidos para que eles não se esquecessem, não queria jamais me libertar dessa lembrança. Eu sei que com o tempo, nossa memória nos trai, sempre tenho esse pavor, de não me lembrar de seus traços, dos pequenos detalhes do seu rosto.

Mas agora, posso sentir com clareza, ele está aqui! Dirijo minhas mãos para a sua nuca, deslizando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo para depois tocar-lhe a bochecha. Não quero me soltar, mas preciso retomar o fôlego. Então, nos desvencilhamos. Eu não contenho o meu sorriso, como é bom vê-lo de novo! Meus olhos estão fixos nele, quero redecorar cada característica, cada expressão de sua face.

_-Sinto tanto a sua falta! Diga-me que você voltou, que vamos ficar juntos._

Jack sorri e me contempla com o seu olhar. Ele me faz carinho, suas mãos escorregam em meus ombros e não resisto à tentação de me aninhar em seus braços largos.

_-Estou tão cansada...Não quero dormir, quero estar com você._

_-Fique tranqüila, durma Kate._

Eu lutava contra o meu esgotamento, não queria fechar os olhos temendo abri-los e Jack não estar mais por perto. Meu coração estava calmo, senti uma paz tão reconfortante!

Pisco o olho, mas rapidamente o abro e por sorte, Jack ainda está aqui. Ouço um burburinho de vozes ao longe, deve ser do apartamento vizinho ou do corredor.

_-Kate? Kate?_

Uma luz branca parece invadir o quarto. Mal consigo manter os olhos abertos, não entendo o que está acontecendo.

_-Jack? O que foi isso?_

_-Eu não sei._

_-Jack? Jack?_

Desespero-me porque a claridade ofusca a minha visão, de modo que não consigo enxergar mais os moveis do quarto e nem Jack.

_-Jack?_

Para o meu alívio, consigo avistá-lo e ele ainda está ao meu lado. Trocamos um olhar confuso, sem entender o que se passava. Demos as mãos e então a luz ficou mais forte, por mais que nos esforçávamos para continuar de mãos dadas, uma força estranha parecia me puxar para longe dele, até que não mais o vi.

_-Jack? Jack? Cadê você? Jack?_

O meu olho pesa. Eu me esforço para abri-lo, mas por incrível que pareça, não consigo. Apago.

_-Ela voltou. Sinais vitais estão de volta._

Barulho. Algum aparelho faz um pam pam esquisito. Vozes estranhas. Apago novamente. Tempo depois, sinto minha mão formigando. Alguém está com a mão sobre a minha. Abro o olho e reconheço Claire.

_-Kate? Consegue me ver?_

Quero falar, mas a voz não sai, então pisco afirmativamente.

_-Que bom, você está viva, me reconheceu! Vai ficar tudo bem, procure descansar._

Minha mente, apesar da fraqueza, começa a tomar conhecimento do que estava ocorrendo. Olho ao redor e noto que estou em um hospital. Ao perceber meu olhar de indagação, Claire procura explicar:

_-Você nos assustou. Saiu sem avisar, procuramos por toda a parte, até que te encontramos no apartamento de Jack, desacordada. O médico disse que você está muito fraca, provavelmente porque não se alimenta há dias. Mas tudo vai dar certo, te achamos e vamos cuidar de você._

Apenas avisto o seu rosto luminoso, mas tenho duvida se quero ser cuidada. Então não era verdade. Jack não estava aqui. Parecia tão real! Prefiro acreditar que foi um encontro verdadeiro, talvez Desmond esteja certo, talvez ele esteja me esperando em algum lugar, o qual eu quase alcancei porque estive à beira da morte. Pode parecer loucura, mas mal posso esperar para chegar neste lugar especial, onde encontramos com todos que amamos e somos felizes para sempre. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo novamente.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Our very own Adam and Eve**

Abro vagarosamente os olhos. Finalmente consigo despertar das brumas da inconsciência. Ainda estou no hospital. É estranho, mas não me sinto melhor. Estou fraca, sem força até para pensar. Tudo o que consigo fazer é dormir. Meu coração bate lento, meus braços estão perfurados por tubos que injetam alguma substância, soro, remédio talvez. Minha respiração é sôfrega, estou muito cansada. Cansada de lutar, cansada de viver. Não consigo me manter acordada na maior parte do tempo.

_-Então, doutor, como ela está?_

_-O seu estado é crítico, ela está muito debilitada. Ela precisa reagir, mas não sei se terá força o suficiente._

_Claire estava arrasada. Às vezes, sentia-se um estorvo por ter sido, indiretamente, uma pedra no caminho de Kate e Jack. Por isso, foi até o quarto tentar falar com Kate._

_-Kate, pode me ouvir? Não sei se pode, mas vou dizer mesmo assim. Costumava visitar minha mãe em coma quando estava grávida do Aaron e sempre lhe contava como as coisas estavam indo. Pois bem, aqui estou._

_Ela se aproximou da cama e sentou-se na beira, ao lado do corpo de Kate. _

_-Eu sinto muito. Sinto por ter feito você voltar para cá. Acho que no fundo você queria ficar na ilha até...você sabe, não deixar o meu irmão morrer sozinho..._

_Claire começou a chorar._

_-Eu preciso de você, Kate. Como vou criar Aaron sozinha? Sei que nós dois tivemos um grande progresso, mas ainda não me sinto segura o bastante para cuidar dele sem a sua ajuda. Ainda não estou cem por cento normal, acordo à noite com pesadelos daquele lugar. Tenho medo de enlouquecer igual aquela mulher francesa, a Rousseau. Por favor, Kate, lute!_

Uma lágrima solitária caiu de meu olho. Senti compaixão por Claire naquele momento, porém, o que ela não podia compreender é que, por mais que eu tentasse, não iria tão longe. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo viver sem Jack. A cada dia que passa, o amo ainda mais. Não posso seguir em frente, nem deixá-lo para trás. Pensei que pudesse, quando embarquei ao lado de Claire e Sawyer no vôo de volta para casa. Mas agora que estou aqui, tudo faz lembrar-me de Jack. E não quero abandonar as minhas recordações. Seria o certo, libertá-lo de meus pensamentos para que ele alcance a paz esteja onde estiver o seu espírito. Mas não sou capaz de fazer isso, não contenho a tentação de pedir para que ele fique. Odiei a luz branca que nos afastou e me trouxe para esse hospital!

À medida que o tempo passa, Jack vai se afastando de mim, um dia a mais é uma distância a mais que nos separa. Nunca quero esquecer o seu rosto. Fico brava comigo mesma se não me lembro de imediato alguma coisa importante que ele tenha me dito. Por enquanto, as lembranças estão frescas, mas e daqui a 5, 10 anos?

O sono mais uma vez me vence e caio em um breu profundo. Horas depois, creio eu, ouço uma voz familiar:

_-Sardenta?_

Sawyer está de pé ao lado do leito. Passa a mão pela minha testa e me olha compadecido.

_-Eu sei o que está acontecendo, você quer desistir. Foi exatamente o que pensei quando perdi Juliet. Claro que foi por pouco tempo, no minuto seguinte, o que me alimentava era o ódio eu senti pelo doc...Mas isso são águas passadas, eu o perdoei. Perdoei porque vi a nobreza dos seus sentimentos, a sua atitude de se sacrificar para nos salvar, salvar a ilha e acima de tudo, te salvar. Acredito que esse foi o pensamento final do doc, a satisfação em saber que ele não estava morrendo em vão e que você estava viva. Foi o que Juliet me disse pouco antes de ir, ela explodiu a bomba para que eu tivesse uma chance de me salvar. O doc fez o mesmo. Portanto, não desperdice, lute!_

Lutar. Todos agora vêm até aqui para me passar sermão. Eu lutei a vida inteira. Sempre nadando contra a correnteza, fugindo, ficando na corda bamba. E no momento em que senti que a batalha valeu a pena, quando conheci Jack e ele me fez ser uma pessoa melhor, alguém especial, comecei a perder a luta. Perdi a guerra. Perdi Jack. Então, ninguém pode me dizer que não lutei. Fui uma guerreira, um soldado, mas a morte o tomou de mim, vencendo-me cruelmente. E se não bastasse, agora ela quer me arrastar e não tenho mais forças para impedir que ela me leve.

Não ouço mais voz alguma. Uma quietude acomete o lugar, tudo está calmo. De repente, vejo novamente a luz branca. Devo dizer que estou sorrindo, não tenho mais medo. Caminho em direção à claridade, algo me dizia que chegara a minha hora. A hora de partir, o momento do adeus. Ando de maneira altiva, de cabeça erguida, uma certeza me acompanha, a de que finalmente cumpri o meu destino.

_Dois dias depois..._

_A campainha toca e Claire vai até a porta atender. Um sorriso tímido se forma em sua face._

_-Hei Hurley._

_-Hei Claire._

_Os dois se abraçam._

_-Entre, por favor. _

_Hurley adentra a sala, seguindo-a._

_-Eu soube de tudo, vim o mais rápido que pude. Dude, tipo, estou muito triste, mas não foi uma surpresa isso o que aconteceu. Eles estiveram juntos o tempo todo, quer dizer, eles tinham se separado, mas você sabe...Eu vi, estava lá na despedida dos dois na ilha, no penhasco. Logo pensei que não iria acabar bem._

_-Ela era uma mulher tão forte, Hurley._

_-Sim, mas todo o mundo tem o seu ponto de fraqueza. O dela era esse amor pelo Jack. Gozado dude, estranho...mas de certa forma, talvez ele fosse as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o seu alicerce e sua ruína. E ela era também isso pra ele. Deixa para lá, esquece...Já tomei todas as providências necessárias. Levá-la-ei de volta hoje mesmo._

_-Obrigada Hurley. Não sei onde ela gostaria de descansar e como não tinha nenhum parente, achei que seria mais lógico ela estar ao lado dele._

_-Também acho. E você?_

_-Estou desolada, mas tenho que segurar a onda por causa de Aaron. Achei melhor não contar a verdade para ele, pelo menos por enquanto, ele é muito pequeno para entender esse tipo de coisa. Apenas disse que a tia Kate foi viajar para bem longe, ao encontro do tio Jack._

_-Você não está mentindo, pelo menos é o que acho que deve ter acontecido. Jack nunca veio me visitar, até queria, sinto muito a falta dele, éramos, você sabe, amigos de verdade._

_Claire franziu a testa, o jeito com que Hurley dizia com naturalidade sobre falar com mortos a deixava um tanto encabulada. Percebendo, ele tratou logo de lhe dar um abraço de despedida._

_-Pode deixar, Claire, está tudo certo. Bem, adeus._

_-Tchau, Hurley. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo._

_Mais tarde na ilha..._

_Hurley estava triste. Ele tinha se segurado até aquele instante, mas agora tinha caído a ficha. Kate estava morta. Ele se lembrou de todos os enterros que já participou na ilha. E se recordou dos discursos de Jack, a cada um que partia. E neste momento, lá estava Hurley novamente diante do túmulo de Jack. Enterrá-lo foi a coisa mais difícil que já fez na vida. Quem fez o serviço propriamente dito foram Desmond e Ben, porque Hugo na ocasião somente chorava. Naquele dia, Vincent o chamou, Hurley seguiu a sua trilha até que localizou o bambuzal. Quando avistou o corpo de Jack caído perto dos bambus, ao longe, ele correu até o local, com esperança de que o amigo ainda estivesse vivo. Mas ele não estava._

_Hurley tocou o ombro de Jack, tentando fazer um ritual doido, já que era o novo Jacob, quem sabe não tivesse poderes? Sua tentativa foi frustrada, Jack não ressuscitou._

_As lembranças do dia terrível da morte de Jack povoavam a sua mente. Agora era o corpo de Kate que tinha de ser enterrado. Hugo trouxera o caixão com ele, para a ilha. O túmulo de Jack ficava próximo às cavernas. Era um lugar lindo e ele decidiu sepultá-lo ali por ter sido descoberto por Jack. Kate repousaria em uma cova ao lado. _

_-Dude, eu sei que deveria dizer umas palavras bonitas, mas...eu não consigo. Jack e Kate eram "o casal" desta ilha. O primeiro que vi nascer neste lugar. Nunca te disse, Ben, mas sabe que fui o primeiro a notar o clima de romance entre eles? Pois é...perguntei para o Jack se ele iria levar Kate para morar com ele nas cavernas...E olhe só que ironia! Soube que quando encontraram os esqueletos lá dentro, Locke disse que eram o nosso próprio Adão e Eva. Creio que a metáfora também se aplica aos dois. Pensei que fossem se casar e ter uma dúzia de filhos._

_As lágrimas caem em seu rosto sem parar, de modo que Hurley não consegue dizer mais nada._

_-Tudo bem, Hugo...Foi muito bom o discurso._

_Ben tenta consolar o novo protetor da ilha, não sem dizer a frase de forma lacônica e um tanto sarcástica._

_Hurley coloca algumas flores sob a terra recém mexida e profere suas últimas palavras diante dos dois túmulos._

_-Eles não puderam viver juntos em vida, mas vão poder estar unidos para sempre, na eternidade._

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo: Paraíso**

_Depois que a luz branca envolveu a todos, eles se encontraram em um local bem peculiar: uma ilha. Olharam-se surpresos até que Jacob apareceu explicando que aquilo era apenas uma recriação do ambiente em que eles se conheceram e viveram a parte mais importante de suas vidas. Só que desta vez, viveriam em paz, sem ter de lidar com os perigos e mistérios rondando. Assim como eles foram para a luz, MIB foi para a escuridão e não mais os incomodaria. Jack contou a Kate que a última imagem que viu em vida foi do avião partindo. Ele morreu com um sorriso estampado na face e com a sensação de dever cumprido. Pode ter feito muitas coisas erradas, mas pelo menos ele a tinha salvado. Kate revela que na verdade, ele a salvou a partir do momento em que ela o conheceu e lhe deu a chance de ser uma pessoa melhor e de amar como ela nunca tinha sentido antes. _

_No local, assim como na ilha original, havia também uma vila, parecida com aquela da Dharma. Sawyer e Juliet souberam, assim que avistaram uma casa amarela com um jardim harmonioso na frente, que aquela era a casa deles, visto que era uma cópia do lugar onde eles tinham sido felizes. Jack e Kate também encontraram, ruas mais adiante, a sua futura casa: um sobrado vistoso, idêntico aquele em que formavam uma família nos tempos de Oceanic 6. _

_-Sei que já te perguntei antes, mas vou reforçar o meu pedido: se casaria comigo?_

_-Sim, claro que me casaria, sim!_

Sun ajeita o meu cabelo, dando os últimos retoques. Ela tinha feito um arranjo de flores, o qual prendi entre os meus cachos, em um meio rabo, deixando alguns fios soltos na frente, para que ficasse um look mais natural.

-Então, como estou?

-Perfeita. Vamos, está na hora. Jack deve estar impaciente te esperando.

Dei um suspiro profundo, minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Porém, era um nervosismo gostoso, mais por conta da minha ansiedade de noiva. Eu já me casei uma vez, há muito tempo, não como Kate, como Mônica, minha identidade falsa. Mas agora era diferente, era com Jack, o homem da minha vida, o meu destino, meu grande amor.

-Estou pronta.

Abri um sorriso largo ao avistar todos os nossos amigos a minha espera. E lá estava ele, ao final do corredor decorado com flores: Jack. Seus olhos reluziam, cintilavam de uma forma tão radiante como nunca tinha visto antes. Mas ainda assim eram os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados a me espreitar, zelosos, carinhosos, doces e por tudo isso, encantadores. Retribuí, olhando fixamente para ele. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, finalmente estávamos nos casando!

Depois de tanto sofrimento, tanta dor, mágoa, obstáculos, neste momento, nada nos impede, podemos ficar juntos, nada poderá nos separar. Vou poder ser eternamente dele e ele, ser eternamente meu. Vamos nos amar com toda a intensidade possível.

Cheguei até ele e me postei ao seu lado. O casamento era na praia, uma representação do mesmo lugar em que nos conhecemos em vida. Mr Eko, auxiliado por seu irmão, celebrava a nossa união eterna.

Não pude conter as lágrimas que escapavam de meus olhos, mas neste momento, eram de pura alegria. Notei que Jack também tinha os olhos marejados, dava para perceber que ele também estava profundamente emocionado. Pegamos as mãos um do outro, ficamos frente a frente e fizemos nossas juras de amor.

É fim de tarde, mas o sol ainda não se pôs, de forma que alguns raios iluminam timidamente o céu.

Após a cerimônia, a festa corre solta. Charlie toca as suas canções e todos dançam e conversam animadamente. Jack pisca para mim, dando aquele sorrisinho típico dele, indicando que era hora da gente sair de fininho para a nossa noite de núpcias. Não hesito em acatar a sua sugestão. Juntos, de mãos dadas, rumamos em direção a nossa casa.

-Vamos realmente para casa?

-Sim, estamos realmente indo para casa. Para a nossa casa.

-Touchè.

Dei um grito quando ele me pegou no colo. Dava gargalhadas enquanto ele me carregava para dentro de casa. Assim que Jack fechou a porta, agarrei o seu rosto e o beijei com vontade. Ainda em seu colo, Jack me levou para o quarto, sem que parássemos de nos beijar. Quando chegamos, ele me pôs no chão e sem quebrar o contato visual, o empurrei para a cama. Jack ficou deitado, se apoiando nos cotovelos e me observando. Mordi meus lábios, meus olhos ardiam de desejo. Mas antes que começássemos a fazer o que estávamos prestes a fazer, me declarei:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu amo _**você**_.

Sem mais demora, me atirei em seus braços. Iríamos recompensar todo o tempo perdido. Estávamos casados. Seriamos um do outro para sempre. Era oficial. Desta vez, a união é eterna. It's meant to be. É o nosso destino.

**FIM.**


End file.
